


cotton candy roses

by ManaGummi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy, dream dates, dreameater riku, get your man some flowers, i'll take future soriku and they're married for 100, sap, technicolor dreamworlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaGummi/pseuds/ManaGummi
Summary: One of Sora’s most closely guarded secrets has nothing to do with darkness or light, with hidden hurt and hidden hearts, or with anything quite so heavy. No, this secret is something Sora guards because it’s too pure and too intimate, too solely for him and him alone to risk sharing with others. It’s sacred in its sweetness, holy in its wholesomeness.-----------Married, with extra sap.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	cotton candy roses

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i wrote ANOTHER fic and totally forgot about it! haha, wow! 
> 
> this was a warm-up that got too sappy and now you can have it

One of Sora’s most closely guarded secrets has nothing to do with darkness or light, with hidden hurt and hidden hearts, or with anything quite so heavy. No, this secret is something Sora guards because it’s too pure and too intimate, too solely for him and him alone to risk sharing with others. It’s sacred in its sweetness, holy in its wholesomeness. The secret in question?

Riku is the biggest, sappiest,  _ mushiest _ romantic that has ever lived, but only when he’s in Sora’s dreams.

The proof is in the poofy bouquet of neon roses currently under Sora’s nose, and they truly are  _ neon. _ A multitude of electric blues and lime greens pop out over hot pink and caution yellow blooms, and if Sora wasn’t already standing in his own technicolor dream world constructed of clouds in every color imaginable, he would have certainly felt dazed by the clashing colors before him. Instead, he giggles, a little too high and giddy, and tries not to let the complete and utter adoration show on his face as he folds his hands around the base of the bouquet. 

Judging by the smitten look he sees when he meets Riku’s gaze, Sora’s pretty sure the adoration definitely came through despite his best efforts.

Sora noses one of the topmost roses - a blue one - and when he breathes in the scent he’s delighted to find it smells like cotton candy. Another giggle escapes him, and he peeks around the flowers to smile at Riku. “Is there some special occasion today?” he asks, voice rumbly with mirth and more laughter.

“Nope,” Riku answers, and if Sora could get Riku to smile like this - all fond and easy and relaxed - for the rest of eternity then he would absolutely die a happy, fulfilled man. He’d go out with a dopey grin on his face and love in his heart, and Sora isn’t  _ quite _ an expert on dying (close to it though), but he figures that would be a pretty fucking swell way to go. “Do I need an occasion to bring my husband flowers?” Riku continues with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sora inspects the roses again and takes a whiff of one of the green ones. Ohhh, sour-sweet citrus candy, that’s interesting. “Hmmm,” he hums and strokes one of the petals with his finger. “I guess not,” Sora finally decides. Riku  _ still  _ has that goofy grin on his face, and even when he’s standing near an actual rainbow waterfall on top of an orange cloud, he still looks as put together and  _ perfect _ as he always does. Sora’s heart flutters at the sight, and because it’s his dream and his emotions affect everything in it, he’s not even surprised when little glowing sparkles blink into existence around Riku’s face.

Riku doesn’t even tease him for it, because that’s the big secret: Riku is sappy and in love and so devastatingly unguarded in Sora’s dreams, more than willing to let every mask and wall slip away when it’s just the two of them in whatever goofy dreamscape they find themselves in. It’s a secret Sora bundles in warmth and love and tucks away in the innermost chamber of his heart, because at the end of the day he’s just as bad, just as sappy and just as in love. He clutches the roses tight to his chest and feels warmth flood his veins as he pushes up on the tips of his toes. Riku meets him halfway in a gooey warm kiss, and maybe Sora’s secret isn’t  _ really _ secret if Riku’s in on it too, but that’s okay.

There’s no one else he’d rather share it with.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell with me on twitter @managummi


End file.
